


Craving

by Cephy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: kinkfest, Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-19
Updated: 2008-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "cigarette fetish - 'There is no fire without some smoke.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving

Tenpou was reading again.

No, the word didn't do it proper justice-- _reading_ didn't properly convey the way that everything beyond the covers of the book apparently ceased to exist for the duration. Tenpou was sitting at his desk with a book in his lap, surrounded by still more books, and from the look on his face was utterly lost in whatever the words were making him see. He didn't even twitch when Kenren swung his feet up on the desk and scattered the few piles of paper than had escaped that afternoon's cleaning binge.

Kenren shifted in place, dropped his gaze down from the ceiling to scan across the room. Had to wonder, _as always_, why he was still there, because while he hadn't been formally dismissed it wasn't like either of them stood on that kind of bullshit, and he certainly wasn't interested in any of the books lying around, even if they _were_ in a language he could understand. The conversation really wasn't all that great. There was more than enough paperwork to finish in his own office, and a very good bottle of sake waiting in his quarters, and probably a seat waiting for him in the mess if he wanted the company--

Only he wasn't any of those places, was he, he was in Tenpou's office, watching Tenpou sit there in that same ratty labcoat, with the same bit of hair dangling over his face. With a cigarette at the corner of his mouth--

_Ah_. Right.

Eyes snared, Kenren watched helplessly as Tenpou methodically breathed in, sucked smoke, blew it out-- embers glowing red enough for just that instant to haze his glasses with the glare-- watched lips purse, twist, relax, open close _press_. Fingers flicking and twisting and lifting with spare, elegant movements.

The cigarette was near its end; without looking, Tenpou balanced the book on his lap and reached for the pack on the desk, lighting another from the butt and continuing the process without pause. Kenren stifled a whimper.

Or maybe not, because something finally made Tenpou glance up at him, blinking vaguely. "Did you want one?" he asked, gesturing to the pack.

Kenren's fingers twitched _yes_ even as his mind said _not quite_, and both came together to make him lean far forward, hands flat on the desk-- continue leaning until he could wrap his mouth around the cigarette in Tenpou's hand, making sure to brush lips against fingers as he drew in a long, slow breath.

Tenpou's eyes were narrow, sharp on Kenren when he pulled back halfway and exhaled through a grin. "Nah," he said. "Not my brand."

Tenpou held the cigarette deliberately between thumb and forefinger; equally deliberate, he brought it to his mouth and Kenren saw his tongue flicker out briefly before his lips closed. "That's never stopped you before, to my knowledge."

Kenren shrugged, didn't try to deny it. "Maybe I'm just feeling a bit more-- particular, today?"

"Mm, how unfortunate. I do hate for you to go wanting," Tenpou tucked the cigarette into his mouth, shifted-- lifted the heavy book off his lap and onto the desk, wonder of wonders, then leaned over the desk himself, one-handed to Kenren's two. The other hand was at his mouth, holding the cigarette there as it glowed and burned-- and then he was leaning in, lips parted, and Kenren's startled breath drew the smoke into his own lungs as Tenpou exhaled it directly against his mouth.

Kenren closed his eyes and breathed.

They both leaned away, but not by much. "Perhaps you could overlook the brand this once?" Tenpou asked.

Kenren pinched the cigarette from Tenpou's fingers, ground it out with deliberate force in the ashtray. "Been meaning to cut down anyway."


End file.
